Charlie
CGI Series= Charlie *'Number': 14 *'Class': Manning Wardle L Class *'Designer': Manning, Wardle & Co. *'Builder': Manning Wardle *'Built': between 1891 and 1904 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST Charlie is a tank engine who loves to tell jokes and have fun. He can usually be found working in Knapford Yards. Bio Charlie first arrived on Sodor to help out on the railway. He was said to be the favourite engine of the Mainland Engines. When Thomas was to show him around, Charlie convinced him to have fun instead of bringing Alicia Botti to her concert. He later convinced Edward to have fun instead of bringing The Fat Controller's car to the mechanic. This resulted in more chaos when Edward suggested repairing the car at the Sodor Steamworks. When Flynn was going on the roads for the first time, Charlie teased him by calling him a "big wobble on wheels". Later, in winter, Charlie pretended to be a talking snowman, which made Henry rather scared until Charlie realised that everyone has different opinions about snow. In the seventeenth season, he came across an elephant on the line, but when he tried to inform the other engines, they just thought he was telling one of his jokes again. Charlie then reported the elephant to Harold who took Charlie seriously. Soon, the elephant was recaptured. Charlie was not pleased about not being taken seriously and vowed never to tell another joke. Unfortunately, Charlie's promise to himself didn't last long. In the eighteenth season, Caitlin left her coaches with Charlie in the Knapford Yards while she went to the Steamworks. Just then, Thomas arrived and left Annie and Clarabel. Later, while Caitlin came back to collect her coaches, Charlie, distracted by telling Caitlin a joke, accidentally shunted Annie and Clarabel with Caitlin's coaches, resulting in Caitlin pulling them with her train to Ulfstead Castle and the Mainland. He also seems to be primarily based in the shunting yards by this point. In The Great Race, Charlie was one of the engines who wanted to go to The Great Railway Show, but he wasn't chosen and was left on Sodor to do the other engine's jobs. Persona Charlie has a reputation for being a really fun engine. He has an unquenchable desire for fun, games and play, and is said to have been the favourite engine of the Mainland Controller. Charlie can get easily distracted by his japes, sometimes distracting others in the process. Charlie can be pouty, huffy, and teasing at times, but he always wants everyone to be enjoying themselves. Often though, Charlie will learn that the opinions of others, keeping calm and working hard to complete your jobs foremost, are important if you want to be a Really Useful engine. He has a good working relationship with Edward, often calling him "Eddie", who is sometimes capable of taking Charlie under his wing, and Thomas, who Charlie enjoys racing and sharing in the fun with. Being a fun-loving, playful scamp, cheeky Charlie is popular at parties and fairs, is well liked by the children, and known for his youthful humour. Basis Charlie is a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Billy is another member of this class. Livery Charlie is painted dark purple with light purple lining, brass fittings and red wheels. He has the number "14" painted in gold on his cab sides and brass nameplates with his name in white on the sides of his saddletank. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth season onwards, excluding The Great Race singing voice) * Glenn Wrage (US; thirteenth - fifteenth seasons) * Ben Small (US; sixteenth - eighteenth seasons) * Steven Kynman (UK; The Great Race singing voice only - US; The Great Race onwards) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada; thirteenth and fourteenth seasons) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; fifteenth season onwards) * Hideyuki Kanaya (Japan) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; thirteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Matthias Klimsa (Germany) * Leszek Zduń (Poland; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Bartosz Martyna (Poland; seventeenth season only) * Artur Pontek (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Gabriel Ortiz (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Barry Beijer (The Netherlands) * Caio César Nunes (Brazil; eighteenth season onwards) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * Charwelton, a Manning Wardle O Class preserved at the Kent and East Sussex Railway, is also numbered 14. * Charlie has the most voice actors in the US dub who do not voice him at all in the UK dub as well (with the exception of The Great Race), with three. * Charlie has undergone a few changes since his introduction: ** Season 17: *** The silver ring around the cap of his lamp disappeared. ** The Great Race: *** He gained four rivets above each of his front buffers. Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal and battery-powered; battery-powered discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) discontinued * TrackMaster * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (Japan only) * Collectible Railway * Boss (discontinued) * Push Along * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Robo Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as The Riddler) ** Sweets Minis ** Glow in the Dark Minis * Adventures * Engine Adventures Gallery File:PlayTime15.png File:PlayTime21.png|Charlie's number File:SplishSplashSplosh14.png File:CharlieandEddie9.png|Charlie in the fourteenth season File:CharlieandEddie11.png|Charlie and Edward File:SurpriseSurprise41.png|Charlie in the fifteenth season File:HappyHiro12.png|Charlie with Thomas File:RacetotheRescue22.png|Charlie in the sixteenth season File:HoHoSnowman30.png File:NotNow,Charlie!26.png|Charlie in the seventeenth season File:NotNow,Charlie!74.png|Charlie with Harold at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre File:NotSoSlowCoaches33.png|Charlie in the eighteenth season File:NotSoSlowCoaches55.png File:PhiliptotheRescue9.png|Charlie in the nineteenth season File:TheGreatRace51.png|Charlie with Scruff and Stafford in The Great Race File:Charliepromo2.png|Promotional shot of Charlie File:CharlieCGIpromo.png File:CharlieHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Charlie File:CharlieattheSodorSteamworks.png|Charlie at the Sodor Steamworks promo File:CharlieCGIPromo3.jpg File:Charliepromo4.jpg File:CharlieandThomasposter.png|Promotional poster of Charlie and Thomas File:CharlieandThomasPromo.jpg File:CharlieatWhiff'sWasteDump.png File:BillyandCharlie'sbasis.png|Charlie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenCharlie.gif|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayCharlie.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Charlie.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleCharlie.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:JamesSortsItOutBookPackCharlie.PNG|Charlie from the James Sorts It Out book pack File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredCharlie.jpg|Wooden Railway Battery Powered File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.png|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayCharlie2013.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayCharlie2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaytalkingCharlie.jpg|Take-n-play Talking Charlie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingCharlie2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play Talking Charlie File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersCharlie.jpg|Take-n-Play Glow Racers File:CollectibleRailwayCharlie.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresCharlie.jpg|Adventures File:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|TrackMaster Playtime prototype File:TrackMasterCharlieinPlayTime.jpg|TrackMaster Playtime File:TrackMasterCharlie.png|TrackMaster File:TrackMaster2014Charlie.png|2014 TrackMaster File:MegaBloksCharlie.png|Mega Bloks File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Wind-up File:PushAlongCharlie.jpg|Push Along File:MinisClassicCharliePrototype.png|Prototype Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicCharlie.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRoboCharlie.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisSweetsCharlie.png|Minis (Sweets) File:MinisTheRiddlerCharlie.png|Minis (DC Super Friends; The Riddler Prototype) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsCharlie.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; The Riddler) File:MinisGlowintheDarkCharlie.jpg|Minis (Glow in the Dark) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCharlie.PNG|My Thomas Story Library book File:Charlie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Charlie(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book See also * Category:Images of Charlie Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines